This invention relates generally to automotive vehicles. More specifically it relates to tire air pumps.
It is well known to most motorists that they are advised by automobile manufacturers to check the air pressure of their tires periodically to prevent them from becoming partly deflated, as riding upon insufficiently inflated tires causes them to wear out more quickly or unevenly. However, many motorists tend to disregard this advice because it is too inconvenient to check air pressure frequently. Tires in general tend to hold their pressure for quite some time before enough air leaks out so as to be noticeable, and then be corrected. Unfortunately, by this time, the tire tread is already affected. Also, as a tire ages and wears thinner, it has a greater likelihood of developing small air leaks due to punctures by road surface objects, so that it loses air more rapidly, and requires more frequent air inflating. Most motorists desire an improvement that would relieve them of this need for additional attention to tire pressure maintenance.